


Stargazing

by StarvingMe, TheJesterOfHell



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bits of the other two being cute with their angels, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Crobby, part of my tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALRIGHTY. This is the first prompt on my master list of Crobby Prompts, Fics, and/or Au’s. The first prompt being …<br/>Staring up at the stars at a bonfire holding hands and listening to friends sitting around them rambling drunk off their heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

“Dean, I don’t think you’re fully aware of your actions at this time,” Castiel said in his monotone yet somehow still caring voice.

“Nonsense, Cas! Just hand me another beer from the cooler, will you?” Dean commanded, failing to stay completely upright in his seat. Bobby watched from a safe distance, his fingers interlaced with Crowley’s.

The three hunters and their non-human boyfriends had gathered in a field to have a campfire. Tents were on different sides of the fire, one for each pair. Dean and Cas had rolled a log up to the fire for them to sit on, summer camp style. The sound of giggling could be heard from Sam and Gabriel’s tent; they were probably Eskimo kissing, after all, it seemed to be their favorite. Bobby and Crowley lay on a hill within earshot of the camp.

Bobby lay with his head turned to face Crowley. Their foreheads pressed together, sharing warm breaths and soft words, though Crowley’s had their usual snark.

“Trust me, I don’t think Squirrel needs another drink,” he murmured to the hunter. Bobby grinned and snickered in response, only slightly not wanting Dean and his Angel to hear them. Crowley found it enjoyable to observe the other couples when he knew they wouldn’t be wary of him watching.

“Seriously, Sam’s already drunk to the point where he’s giggling at everything that trickster Gabriel says, even when it’s not a joke!” Crowley said, his voice getting shaky from laughter as he tried to finish his sentence. Bobby covered his mouth to suppress his own laugh. The two men had also had their fair share of drink; Bobby had his rotgut and Crowley had his Craig.

The two men shifted their gazes to the sky, where they found a brilliant sight. Stars painted the night sky, sparkles dancing across their fields of vision.

“You know, Hell doesn’t get a view quite like this.” Crowley mumbled, squeezing Bobby’s hand.

“Yep. Gotta say it’s one of the perks of Earth. The people may not be all that, but it’s got quite the view.”

“Mmm, well, from where I’m laying, the view is quite breathtaking,” Crowley cooed. Bobby turned to find Crowley watching him, causing Bobby to blush under his beard. The hunter reached his hand over their bodies to hold the back of Crowley’s neck. Pulling him gently closer, their lips brushed together for a slow, warm kiss. Crowley hummed at the delight of the shared kiss before they once again turned their view towards the sky

A streak of light dashed across the sky, both of them gasping softly.

“Well, would you look at that! Better make a wish, Bobby!” Crowley chuckled, turning to face his hunter who was still looking towards the sky.

“Mmm, wouldn’t do any good...” Bobby said, his expression unreadable.

“Oh? And why is that, pray tell?” Crowley asked, watching Bobby turn to face him again.

“Because...” Bobby started, his expression softening. He moved in and gave Crowley a peck on the nose. “...I have everything I could wish for right here next to me.” He whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

Now it was Crowley’s turn to blush.


End file.
